


Sex (Pollen) Is in The Air

by TheRedHarlequin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All ze smut, Dirty Talk, I need sleep, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, Spanking, s&m themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/pseuds/TheRedHarlequin
Summary: The Lens must work together with Barry for a mission to eliminate an plant-like alien threat that has a few surprises up its leeves. (See what I did there)





	Sex (Pollen) Is in The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobyaudax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyaudax/gifts).



> This fic is for you, Toby! : D

Barry had no idea what to expect from this team up.

While Team Flash needed the help of both for their own special skill sets as well as their shared ones, the personalities of one Len and one Leo Snart clashed like night and day.

"Still don't see why you had to invite the knock off," Len drawled. "Am I not good enough for you anymore, Scarlet?"

Barry blanched at that. "It's not like that! I- We just-"

"I'd thank you if you would stop causing Barry unnecessary anxiety," Leo tsked at his doppelganger and stepped closer to Barry. "You're manipulating him through his emotions and his compulsive need to please to get the response you want just to soothe your bruised ego."

Barry flushed. "I don't have-"

"And _you_ are coddling him," Len also took a step closer to Barry. "Scarlet is perfectly capable of rolling with the punches. Unless, of course, you have no confidence in our scarlet speedster. I can't blame you, I suppose, you just don't have our _long_ history together."

"Of course, I have faith in Barry. I just question his _taste_. Beyond the physical anyway." Leo smirked and Len for once returned it.

"True, even if your golden boy routine leaves much to be desired, you do make me look good. Better than a mirror."

Barry wanted to scream. He felt like a favorite toy being tugged around by two toddlers who hadn't been taught to share. His face flushed even darker at that thought.

They were supposed to be here on a mission to catch or destroy some plant alien. The plants they controlled were impervious to flame (much to Mick's disappoint) and just fed off of concentrated rays of light (so that ruled out Ray as well), but seemed to hate extreme cold. They were hoping to use the combined force of Leo and the newly revived Len's cold guns. Their keen strategic minds and ability to think quickly would also come in handy as they were pretty much going into things blind.

They had gotten separated in this maze of plants from the others and of course Barry wound up being the peacekeeper.

"Look, we don't have time for this!" Barry interrupted them from trading any more barbs. "We came here to do a job, not for you two to have a measuring contest or treat me like some trophy!"

Barry stomped off into a random direction that was hopefully the right one, leaving them to follow.

"Barry/Scarlet, _wait_!" Two voices cried out at the same time but it was too late as his foot landed on some kind of trigger.

At first nothing seemed to happen, then the plants surrounding them began to open and a sweet cloying scent filled the room.

"Len! Leo!" Barry dove towards them into the thick of the strange pollen and ran them out of the room. "Are you okay?"

They shook themselves to dust off the excess pollen, then nodded.

"My scanner doesn't read it to be toxic or paralytic in any way," Leo observed. “I'm sending a copy of it to Dr. Snow to analyze.”

Len scrutinized different places where the pollen had landed. "Doesn't seem to be eating through our skin or clothes."

Barry sighed in relief. "Let's just keep going, please."

They both seemed to want to say something but ultimately nodded and started following him down the next hall.

It had taken Barry a while to notice, but by then it was too late.

As they were walking, Barry felt the air get hotter and hotter. Or was it his skin? They wound up in another room, that same cloying scent from before was now much stronger, but Barry couldn't see any of the flowers. He tried to keep walking but frowned as he felt a little dizzy spell hit him. Damnit, he must have gotten too low on calories again. He reached into his belt to grab an energy bar but almost fell to his knees, he felt like his skin was humming and burning at the same time. Why did he feel so-

He was caught in a pair of strong arms and two gloved hands cupped his burning cheeks.

Leo was in front of him, which meant it was Len that was holding him. "Wha-"

Leo placed a finger against his lips and oh why did that feel so good? "It seems we were not the only ones affected. Seems to be hitting you a bit differently though. Might be your speed affecting it."

Barry blinked and tried to focus on his face. Leo's skin was flushed and his pupils blown wide, all of his attention fixed on Barry.

"A-affected?" He panted. It was so hot.

"What golden boy is saying is that pollen earlier seems to be a different kind of insidious than we were prepared for. You feeling the _heat_ , Scarlet?" Len growled in his ear and Barry almost moaned when his lips brushed the shell of it.

"What- what is that?" Barry whined. He gasped when Leo pressed a thigh in between his legs and it was only at that moment Barry realized just how hard he was. He distantly thought how Cisco would be so annoyed if he made a mess in the suit.

"Heard back from Snow. Seems it was some kind of toxin meant for a different species of alien, but our systems are processing it as an... _aphrodisiac_. Unfortunately, it seems it'll only get stronger the longer we go without relieving it." Leo replied, his words slow and carefully formulated as his glassy stare focused on Barry's lips now.

Len pressed up against Barry's backside and he realized he wasn't the only one feeling more than a little 'stiff'.

"Relieve it?" Barry swallowed thickly as he tried to think properly. Relief sounded so good right now. His skin was burning everywhere but where Leo and Len touched him. He needed more.

"How about we make ourselves a bit more comfortable. Rest just a little while." Len suggested as he started lowering them both to the floor.

Barry didn't protest as he was almost sat in Len's lap, Leo comfortably wedged between his thighs. Then their hands started moving over him, both seemingly fascinated with his body. That warmth was pulsing at the back of his mind, making his eyes feel heavy and his body swollen in all his most sensitive places.

His senses barely caught the sound of the zipper to his suit being pulled down, but he desperately tried to cling to reason.

“What are we doing?” Barry said thickly.

“Told you, Scarlet, just getting a little relief. We'll have you feeling better in no time.” Len kissed his cheek, pulling at the cowl as it came loose with his suit.

“Just relax, Barry, we're going to take good care of you.” Leo promised gently as he helped peel down the red polymer material.

“Wait! We can't do this! _You_ can't do this!” He pleaded with them, his head still swimming. “You're both _married_! I don't want Heatwave and The Ray killing me in some jealous rage or something!”

“Oh, Ray will be jealous alright,” Leo purred. “But he'll just be jealous I got my hands on you first. He's been dying to get a taste since he first saw you too. Admittedly, I imagined all of this happening a little differently. Maybe over a bottle of wine and a nice dinner.”

“Same with Mick,” Len smirked. “We were planning on cornering you next time you showed up at Saints. You should hear all the dirty fantasies he's whispered to me in the bedroom.”

“Ray has a few ideas as well.” Leo added.

“You both- I mean, they really- But-?” Barry's head was spinning from all the information, or maybe it was just the pollen.

“Say yes, Scarlet.” Len groaned in his ear. Barry's breath caught at the nails Len ran over his scalp, combing through soft and sweat dampened hair, and down his now exposed neck, Leo kissing a soft trail over the fading red marks.

“We're onboard, Barry. All- all you have to do is want it and it's- ah, yours. Let us help you.” Leo rasped softly into his ear, lips latching onto the lobe to nip, before moving down to suck on the sensitive spot below it.

“Oh,” Barry slowly relaxed into their hold and stopped fighting the haze pulling at his senses. His mind flashed to all of the long denied fantasies and desires towards both of these men and their partners. Could he really have all of that so easily? “Okay.”

That was all they needed to finish stripping the rest of Barry's suit away, leaving him naked.

“Fuck, you're gorgeous, Scarlet.” Len breathed as he ran his hands down Barry's sides and up his flat pale stomach, taking his time to trace every freckle and mole before reaching his nipples and pinching them. "Always wondered what you wore under this suit. Glad I won the betting pool."

Barry couldn't stop the tremor of vibration that ran through him, drawing a gasp from both men. His cock leaked thick fluid as the two men explored his body. He had always been sensitive, even before the lightning, his speed increasing it to almost unbelievable levels, but now with the pollen setting his senses aflame… dear gods, they could make him come just from this.

“You look so beautiful, Barry,” Leo marveled over him, hands massaging over his thighs and reaching beneath him to squeeze his ass. “Like a young god.”

“Like Mercury or Hermes,” Len purred. “God of speed and thieves. Seems fitting.”

“As well as the god of eloquence, healing, poetry, luck, and the benevolent guide to lost souls,” Leo countered. He seemed fascinated with the way his hands framed Barry's hip bones and the roll of his stomach as he writhed beneath them.

Barry almost laughed. “Only you two can argue over my su- oh, there- my supposed godhood while hal- half out of your minds from lust.”

“You're right, we should be focusing on _you_ , shouldn't we?”

They smirked and descended upon him with skilled mouths and wicked hands that him regretting his words.

“Oh, look at this,” Leo said, drawing his and Len's attention. Barry gasped as he felt his fingers glide smoothly over his hole. “It seems the pollen has taken care of something else for us.” He wiggled his wet and gleaming fingers at Barry.

“Good, that takes some time off preparing him, and spit just isn't a good lube.” Len replied from where he was busy playing a game to see how long he could make marks on Barry's skin last with varying degrees of success.

“Which would you like? His mouth or his ass?” Leo asked politely, as if he were just inquiring about Len's preferred seating arrangement.

Barry shivered as Len traced his too sensitive lips with a teasing thumb. He sucked it into his mouth with a pleading expression, liking the lingering taste of leather from the gloves. It occurred to him Leo wasn’t wearing his either. When had they removed them?

“Here's good for me. I've had to look at his pretty little smart mouth for years wondering what it'd look like around my cock,” Len smirked at the dark blush that only darkened Barry's already fevered skin. “Not passing up the chance to finally see it.”

“Works for me,” Leo agreed easily. “I've been wanting to get my hands on this ass since the first time I saw it all wrapped in red. Mind if we flip him? I have _plans_ for this ass.”

“Be my guest.”

Barry gasped as he was turned over, manhandled by strong hands into a higher position on his hands and knees. He whimpered when their hands disappeared from him, the burning quickly getting worse, only to be soothed by their voices.

“Patience, Barry,” Leo admonished him. “Be good for us.”

“It's alright, Scarlet,” Len stroked his hair. “We're just getting more comfortable.”

They had both removed their parkas and sweaters and they arranged the clothes to cushion his and their knees. The sounds of two belts and a pair of zippers being undone sent a shiver of anticipation through him.

He looked up to see Len, his body was an artwork of soft muscle, painful looking scars that Barry wanted to kiss, and a mosaic of tattoos that he wanted to explore so badly. Hopefully he would have the time later, because his body didn't seem eager to waste much time on foreplay right now.

He looked over his shoulder to see Leo, his body so similar but so different. Leo's body was harder, more defined from his constant work with the freedom fighters. He was equally covered in scars of his own, but these all seemed to stem from war injuries. He only had a small handful of tattoos, but they were no less beautiful.

Barry couldn't believe he got to have both of these gorgeous men.

That was his last coherent thought before Leo's hand landed on his ass with a stinging slap. His mind blanked out for a moment as his body trembled, a thick stream of seed leaking from his cock, and he choked.

“How dirty, golden boy,” Len said gleefully. “But I think he likes that. Don't you, Scarlet?” He pulled his head back by the hair to get a better look at Barry's blissful expression. “Oh yes, he likes that a lot. Should've known he was a sub.”

“It was rather obvious to me,” Leo purred, rubbing his hand over the red mark on their boy's cheek. “Ray and I have wanted to take him apart so badly. Take care of all that terrible stress.” He kissed down Barry's spine, running a soothing hand along his side. “Would you like that, Barry? Want us to take care of you?”

“ _Yes_.” Barry whimpered and arched up into Leo's chest, wanting to feel more of him.

His head was turned back to Len, fingers tight in his hair as he gazed up at the older man.

“Don't think you'll get to have all of the fun, golden boy. Now that I know for sure, Mick and I are going to have so many more ideas.” Len gently stroked his face, so at odds with the punishing grip in his hair. “I've got some nice red silk rope I'm dying to see you wrapped up in, Scarlet.”

These two were going to ruin him, and gods Barry hoped he never recovered from it.

“Please,” Barry begged, trying to lean into Len, but also wanting to press back against Leo. “Need you.” The slick he was producing was making its way down his thighs as he clenched painfully around nothing.

“Shhhh, there now.” Leo cooed and delivered another stinging slap to the opposite cheek. The slick flowed harder and his cock gave another spurt. “All good things to those who wait.”

“Always in _such_ a hurry, Scarlet.” Len teased.

Barry whimpered but stayed quiet, only letting out sounds as Leo kept up a steady rhythm of slaps to ass until he fell back into that haze. He felt Leo's cock grind in between his cheeks, the older man groaning at the hot slick feel against him and the steady vibrations Barry was giving off.

Len moved closer, putting his cock within range of Barry's mouth. “Stick out your tongue, pretty Scarlet.”

Barry obeyed and he shivered as Len started to grind his cock over his face, rubbing himself against his tongue, leaving streaks of precum in his hair and on his face until all he could smell and taste was his heady musk.

“That's it, Scarlet. Lick just- ah, like that. You're doing so well.” Len praised as he used him for his own pleasure.

“You're almost ready, Barry,” Leo said softly. “Just a bit more now.” He switched to using one hand to deliver Barry's swats, using the other to pull open his cheeks and get a good look at his hole. The tight pretty pink ring of muscle was a little swollen from the affects of the pollen and it made Leo's mouth water to taste him.

Barry's body vibrated more and more the harder Leo's spanking got, each slap sending shocks through him that went straight to his hole and his cock. Somehow he was still caught by surprise when his first orgasm hit. He writhed beneath their hands as they whispered awed praise that made the burning even more intense.

Despite the relief in his balls, he was still insanely hard and his head still swam with the heat that was boiling inside of him.

Leo lightly slapped Barry's thighs further apart after giving him a few last hard swats to his burning bright red ass. He massaged the sensitive skin of his thighs and around the base of his swollen cock, but ignoring the length itself and coating his hand in the excess slick.

“So beautiful,” Leo murmured. “They should have statues of you in museums.”

“Now there's some art worth stealing.” Len grinned as he pulled his hips back, reaching a hand down to guide the tip of himself to Barry's lips. Barry obediently opened his mouth wide and let him in.

Leo took that moment to taste him, his tongue running along the crevice of his ass and teasing at his hole. He worked Barry open and into his second orgasm with just his tongue.

“Fuck,” Len cursed as he squeezed the base of his cock to hold himself back as the vibrations ran through Barry and straight to Len's cock. “Little warning next time, golden boy.”

“Apologies.” Leo smirked, not looking the least bit repentant, before going back to worshipping Barry's hole.

Barry couldn't even beg for Leo to just fuck him already with the thick cock filling his mouth. He moaned mournfully as he sucked Len deeper, taking the head into his throat, shivering when Len snaked a hand beneath him to play with his nipples.

He could feel Leo's fingers breaching him, pulling him open and stretching him wide. There was no pain despite the quick pace, but Leo resumed the harsh slaps on his still red ass to distract him while ate and stretched him until he could fit four fingers easily inside. Barry couldn't even think it was overkill, because if Leo's cock was the same size as the one currently stuffing his mouth to its limits then he was going to need that extra prep.

Len's hips started a smooth and slow pace, pressing a little deeper into his throat each time as he fucked him open. He darted his tongue out to lick as much of Len as he could reach, setting the vibrations in his throat to a low hum. “Damnit, Scarlet. You suck cock as good as you run. Yet another ‘godlike’ quality you possess.”

Barry moaned as Len pulled his hair to change his angle, feeling him slide even deeper until his nose was buried in the short bed of curls there. His eyes slid shut, drifting in that wonderful haze for a while as he just let Len use him. It felt so good to not think, to just feel, to just let them handle everything. All he needed to do was take whatever they gave him and he would feel so damn good.

Barry's eyes flew open and he choked on Len's cock when Leo finally removed his tongue and fingers, and started to press inside of him. The blunt tip kept him nice and stretched, letting him keep that delicious full feeling that Leo's hand had given him, he finally _finally_ put pressure on that bundle of nerves inside of him.

The moment Leo bottomed out in one slow and smooth slide, Len pinched both of his nipples, and Leo pulled his head back by his hair and changed the angle of his throat until Len's cock cut off all of his airflow. Barry came again, their hands the only thing holding him up.

“You're doing so well, Barry,” Leo leaned forward, hand still gripping his hair tight, and kissed his cheek sweetly. “You're absolutely perfect. Not a thought in your pretty head other than pleasing us, right? You're breathtaking and I'm going to fuck you until you _cry_.”

Len licked his lower lip and pulled his cock out to let him breathe. “He's right, Scarlet, and I can't wait to see this pretty fucked out expression streaked in tears.”

“Please,” Barry whispered, barely capable of speech anymore. “More.”

Leo and Len placed kisses on his neck, face and lips. “Don’t worry. We're going to give you everything you need.”

After that, all thought disappeared from his head and the only thing he could feel, taste, smell, and hear were the two men taking him to his absolute limits. He didn't know how many times he came and he didn't care, he just didn't want it to stop.

Len was alternating between fucking his mouth until his lungs screamed for air and making Barry use his tongue to worship every inch of him. Len’s hands pulled at his hair, then teased and pinched his nipples. He kept up a constant stream of filth that would have sent Barry running in embarrassment were he in his right mind.

Leo fucked him slow enough to drive him crazy and hard enough to make him cry for mercy. His hands were always moving, either turning his ass even redder with smarting slaps, or running his nails over and biting whatever sensitive skin he could reach.

He wasn't sure which of them came first or if he even came with them, only remembering the sheer relief as that heat slowly left him the moment they both spilled inside of him.

Len hissed about how he wanted to see his pretty tear stained face covered in his come, but he would have to settle for coming down his throat as his hips finally stuttered to halt. Barry tasted the beginnings of it before that last thrust pushed it past his tongue and all he could do was swallow it.

Leo sank his teeth into Barry’s neck hard enough to break skin, his fingers leaving bruises on the boy’s hips as he quickened his pace to thrust hard enough that Barry lost his balance and would have fallen forward if not for Len's hold on him. Leo told him how beautiful he was and how next time he would have him face up to watch his face as he took him, then filled his ass with a thicker kind of slick.

Barry wasn't even aware he had passed out until he woke up with his head in Leo's lap while Len was cleaning him up with some wipes Barry had kept in his utility belt.

Leo stroked his hair and smiled down at him serenely. “ _There_ he is. How are we feeling, Barry?”

Barry opened his mouth to speak but couldn't, his features changing to distress and confusion.

“That's fine, Scarlet, you're fine,” Len soothed him. “That's not uncommon. You'll be alright, just give it some time.” He finished wiping Barry down and tucked away the used sterile cloths.

“We'll explain everything later, for now just relax for a bit. The alien isn't going anywhere, we've got plenty of time.” Leo reassured him and shifted him until Barry was propped up against his chest, which was clothed again in a slightly damp sweater. Len started smoothing his hands over his body, just gently massaging his calves and his hands.

It was a little while before Barry felt comfortable speaking again. “What happened? That was-” He tried to think of a word for it. “It was _different_.”

Leo kissed his forehead. “It's alright. I know it was a bit much for our first time, but circumstances didn't allow for much gentleness on our part, so you were exposed to our more… domineering side a little early.”

Barry still felt confused.

“What golden boy means is that we both lean towards the more kinky side of things and by the looks of it, you do too,” Len supplied easily. “We like dishing it out, you like taking it. We weren't planning on piling on so much of it all at once though, not without talking it over. But we'll have time to do that when we get back.” Len said as he stroked Barry's hip to keep him calm while he explained.

“Do you feel like you could eat something, Barry?” Leo asked with concern. “It's important that you try, or you might not feel so good later. It'd be better if we had more time and something for you to drink too. We'll make up for it later, next time we will definitely be more prepared.”

Barry slowly nodded and Len handed him an opened up energy bar. He ate it in small pieces and he did feel better, more grounded as that floating feeling started to recede. He felt tired and cold, he wanted to sleep and stay like this in their arms.

Leo frowned and patted his face. “I'm sorry, Barry, but you can't sleep here.”

Len started tugging him to his feet. Barry tried to resist. Why were they making him go? He didn't want to. Hadn't he done good enough? He was so _tired_ and-

“ _Barry Allen._ ”

Barry jumped a little when he realized Len's face was only an inch away from his own, staring at him intensely.

Leo stepped around to face him as well and placed his hands around Barry's neck, applying just a little pressure.

“Barry, you are _going_ to get dressed. You are _going_ to finish the mission and you _will_ take us out of here. _Then_ you will curl up in bed with us and we will take care of _everything_. You won't have to think or do anything else after that. Do you understand the orders I am giving you?” Leo demanded.

“Speak.” Len commanded.

“Y- yes. Yes, I do.” Barry said quickly. His head felt more solid now with clear cut goals in mind. The mission, he just had to finish the mission.

“Good boy,” Len kissed him, slow and bruising. “Now, let's go ice Audrey II so we can go home and get you into bed, hmm?”

“Agreed. I can think of two other men who will be very happy to help as well.” Leo kissed him next, teasing with a hint of teeth.

Barry felt lighter than he had in years as they helped him dress, all the tension he hadn't even known was there had faded away. If this is how he felt after an impromptu round with just the two of them he shuddered at the thought of what four of them could do with time to prepare.

They would completely wreck him.

“Yeah, let's go.” He couldn't wait.

“And maybe we'll save a little of that pollen too.”

Or maybe he should run for his life while he had the chance.

* * *

Later that night found Barry curled up in bed beneath a mound of blankets and his mind full of clouds with four men wrapped around him. For the first time, he felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes or errors, I apologize. I wrote this in five hours while half asleep XD I'll come back and edit later, for now I'm passing out.
> 
> Update: edited!


End file.
